What's With The Fairy Clothes?
by PyroMystic
Summary: My 2nd story! Summary is what exactly the tittle says. Why Shang Xiang wears the fairy clothes in DW6? And what is Sun Ce's and Zhou Yu's plan actually? And what happen to Lu Xun as the result of their mistake? LX x SSX. COMPLETED
1. Journey Starts!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI - Dynasty Warriors.

My second fanf-fic. YAY! This story is actually requested by some (but I'm sure you have forgotten). After the long rest, I'm back with another story. This is DW6 universe, telling why Shang Xiang wears that fairy clothes, and how Lu Xun forced her to be more ladylike. I hope you enjoyed.

Anyway, perhaps this is my last story with Lu Xun x Shang Xiang pairing... Sorry about that. This is because I think Lu Xun and Shang Xiang is a rare pairing and not many like this pairing...

**Characters: Shang Xiang, Lu Xun, Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Gan Ning**

Please read and I hope you enjoy. Review will be most appreciated.

* * *

The table was slammed hard with her fist, which made the Wu emperor startled by his sister's act.

"I want to join the battle, bro! I'm sick just staying at this palace, doing nothing while everyone fighting for Wu!" She yelled.

Sun Ce didn't seem to take her sister demand seriously. "You don't know how the real is, Shang Xiang." He said. The princess felt she was being underestimated. "Hmmm… alright, you may join the war. But I'm not going to buy you any armor. You should wear that stinky, old armor that had been worn down. How about that?" He ended it with a smirk.

At this, Shang Xiang could say nothing. With a scowl on her face, she stormed out from the room now that her brother had refused to let her go to war. She slammed the door with such remarkable strength that made Sun Ce flinched, almost falling from his chair.

At this, the Wu emperor heaved a loud sigh in frustration. He looked at his sworn-brother who was standing next to him. "Gongjin, what do you think I should do? I just don't want something bad happen to her."

Zhou Yu, her most trusted strategist and sworn brother, placed a hand under his chin, looked thoughtful for a second. Sun Ce, as usual, was waiting for a brilliant idea from his sworn-brother.

"Come on, Gongjin, don't you have any idea?" Sun Ce pleaded.

After a moment full of thought, Zhou Yu looked at Sun Ce. Grinning slyly, he spoke up his mind to Sun Ce. "Bofu, why don't we just make her doesn't want to join the battle?"

Sun Ce tilted her head to one side, obviously didn't get what the strategist mean. "Make her doesn't want to join the battle any longer? That's impossible!"

The sly grin still was on Zhou Yu's handsome face. He chuckled mysteriously, which made the Wu emperor even more confused. "Do you know there is a potion to make a girl act more girly?" He asked and Sun Ce shook his head. "I managed to concoct it. I know something like this would happen."

"You sound more like a magician than a strategist now." Sun Ce still looked doubtful. "Have you ever tried it?"

Zhou Yu shook his head. "No, I haven't. But I'm sure it will work. This potion will work well on a tomboy such as Shang Xiang."

"What?!" Sun Ce's eyes widened in shock. "You want to use my sister as a lab-rat?!"

Zhou Yu shook his head vigorously, raising his hands to defend himself. "Of course not, Bofu! Well, actually I found the recipe on an ancient ruin. This might be a relic from our ancestors." He explained patiently. "Looks like the potion was often used by the ancients for their daughters. When a man came to propose a marriage, he must saw his soon-to-be wife first. That's when the potion used. It said that when the potion was given to a girl, she will be more good-mannered, proper, calm, and more ladylike."

Sun Ce still couldn't make up his decision.

Zhou Yu continued. "But that's up to you."

After thinking of it finally Sun Ce looked at Zhou Yu. He answered firmly. "Alright, Gongjin. Please prepare the potion."

Zhou Yu nodded. "Okay, but first, please summon Lu Xun. For this plan, I need him."

^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^

Lu Xun closed the door behind him. Zhou Yu, his teacher, had just called him for something he didn't know, yet. Zhou Yu just handed him a big box and ordered him to give it to Shang Xiang. Well, the princess was his very good friend, a special friend. They had grown up together and that was what made them so close. He was sure he wouldn't find any difficulties, but the problem was his curiosity. Why Zhou Yu looked as if he was hiding something from him? He was his student and assistant, so why he refused to tell him the real problem? Why was his teacher so secretive today? Or perhaps he was the one who was too nosy?

The young man decided to put the thought aside. He walked past the corridor and finally, stood in front of the princess room. Knocking the door with one hand while the other still holding the box, he waited for the door to be opened. But it never was. Although he wanted just to simply opened the door, he decided against it for he knew better than to do something like that, which would make the princess mad at him. That's for sure.

Placing the box on the ground, he knocked once again, this time louder. "Shang Xiang!" He called her name. "Shang Xiang! It's me, Lu Xun! Open the door, please!"

This time, he heard a reply from the other side of the door. "Hold on!" Knowing that the princess would open the door soon, Lu Xun lifted the box and carried in on his hands. But then, what started him was that as soon as the door opened, a hand grabbed his sleeve roughly and dragged him inside the room with such force.

Shang Xiang closed the door before turned around to look at Lu Xun. As the young man looked at her, he eyed her in confusion, awe, amazement, and everything. The box dropped from his hands. There stood Shang Xiang. Everything was normal except the clothes she was in. She was wearing an old terrible-looking armor. To make it even worse, the armor was so stinky that Lu Xun needed to breathe using his mouth to prevent him from smelling the horrible thing.

"Shang Xiang?" He asked. Deep frown appeared on his face. "What are you doing with that?! It's disgusting! Put that off!" He ordered.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "This is bro's fault! He said I had to wear the old armor if I wanted to fight in the battle!" She pouted. "I have no choice. There is no armor left." Somehow he was wondering how she could stand wearing that disgusting rusted armor.

Lu Xun chuckled. "Well, he must have been joking, Shang Xiang." He knelt to pick the fallen box before handed it to her. "Lord Zhou Yu asked me to give it to you. This is from Lord Sun Ce, maybe." He saw Shang Xiang examined the box carefully. "It might be armor."

The Wu princess took the box and examined it with a quick glance. "Okay, I will get changed." She said before pushing Lu Xun to the door. "Wait here when I get changed, okay?!" She shouted while slamming the door. Lu Xun left dumbfounded there outside the room. His friend really needed an attitude education. She was way too rude and brusque for a girl of her age. In his opinion, she was more like a boy than a girl. She should act more ladylike.

While still pondering, the door once again slammed open. And unfortunately, the door hit his face. "Come now, Lu Xun!" Shang Xiang ordered with a loud voice. Lu Xun rubbed his cheek and sighed. "Okay… okay…" Not only she was too boyish but she had that annoying bossy-attitude with her!

As Lu Xun came in to the room, he found himself once again jawdropped in disbelieving. Shang Xiang was stood in front of a mirror, looking at herself before timidly turned to Lu Xun, showing herself on the clothes. Lu Xun was speechless for a moment.

"Well? What do you think?" She asked, head hung low.

"You're…" He looked at her, from hair to toe with an astonished look. Now he was hardly recognized the princess. She was wearing red long sleeved upper clothes. But what surprised him most was that the front was opened, leaving only an orange colored upper cloth that warped around her breast. That's let her exposing her bare stomach. To make it more surprising, she was wearing a SKIRT which length was far above her knees. That made her embarrassed. A green, heart-shaped belt used to hold the skirt up. To complete the attire, there was a pair of leggings warped around her legs. On her head was a red bandana, a big yellow flower was clipped on it. Everything looked so great, especially with some flowers printed on the clothes or embroidered on it. Lu Xun couldn't believe his sight. For the first time in his life he finally saw Shang Xiang, wearing clothes that was so girly, as a contrary to his boy-manner. From his childhood, he always saw Shang Xiang wearing pants, Shang Xiang wearing shirt, and even Shang Xiang wearing male armor! "You look great!" He let out the world came out from his mouth freely as a reaction of what he saw.

Shang Xiang looked at him with an indescribable look. "Do you think so?" She asked to assure herself.

Lu Xun nodded vigorously. "Yes, of course!" He once again looked at her. Oh, how he wanted to take a picture of her now. Who knows, perhaps this was the first and the last time he could see the princess like that.

This time, the princess shot a dagger glare at him. She yelled at Lu Xun. "You say I'm okay with this clothes?! I looked a lot like fairy now and how am I going to fight the enemy using this clothes?!" She then shouted in frustration, almost making anyone in the palace able to hear her incredibly loud voice. "WHAT'S WITH THIS FAIRY CLOTHES?!!!"

Poor Lu Xun needed to plug his ears using both hands to prevent him from being deaf. The princess' shout was painfully loud and almost tore his ear drum, especially since he was the nearest person with her. Finally after the long scream ended, he dared to look at her and thanked the heaven that his ears didn't go deaf. He tried to comfort her. "Shang Xiang, what's wrong with the clothes? It's good, really looks good on you."

Once again, he received a glare that was far worse that the death itself, which made him backed away a few step. Somehow, he could see an aura of rage that looked like a raging fire surrounding her. She was alarmingly mad that made her so scary, even though she was in that attire.

"REALLY LOOKS GOOD?! EVEN THIS DAMNED ARMOR IS FAR MORE BETTER THAN THIS CLOTHES!" She yelled. Then, with such strength that came from nowhere, Shang Xiang grabbed Lu Xun by his collar. He could see steam came out from her ears.

"Wait, Shang Xiang." He tried to calm the insanely mad princess down. "You don't need to wear those clothes all time, do you? It's just war armor, isn't it?"

She released him and handed him a paper. Lu Xun read it carefully.

_Dear sister,_

_Well, after thinking of your demand, I finally decided to let you join the war. But because we don't have any armor left, you have to wear one of those terrible armors. Finally, I found an armor that would suit you most. Please wear it and if you manage to wear it for A YEAR starts from now, I will let you join the next battle. Hey, I'm a good bro, am not I? You should thank me later for that. Oh anyway, I want to talk with you about something tonight. Meet me in the dinning room, of course with that clothes._

_Sun Ce_

"That explain everything." Lu Xun muttered after reading the letter. He was almost jumped in joy when he read the 'A YEAR' part. That meant Shang Xiang would wear those clothes for a year? Good lord! He then returned his glance back to angry princess, who was now seemed to be calmed down a bit. "Well, not a problem, Shang Xiang. Just one year, and you still look so lovely and I'm sure everyone will like you wearing that."

Suddenly, the princess's mind was struck by a nice idea. Shang Xiang grinned at him all of the sudden, which made him slightly paralyzed. Behind that grin, she was hiding something. This time, she spoke in a teasing, seductive way which made Lu Xun twitched. "So, do you think I look lovely?" She asked.

"Ummm…" He scratched the back of his head, hesitant to answer. "Well, of course you are."

The Wu princess leaned closer to him. That made the young strategist's heart beat fast. "Is that really true, Xunie? Don't lie please." Her grin grew wider and Lu Xun grew anxious. "Well, tell me what you think. Once more, please…" She placed her hands on his chest. She could feel the strategist heart throbbing like crazy. "… I like it when you say that."

Trying to fight his nervousness, he shifted uncomfortably. But since Shang Xiang was already too close to him, and he was already cornered, he didn't have any choice left other than to do what she told him too. "Ummm… well, you are beautiful, Shang Xiang." He desperately groped for a proper world. "Well, you really look like a fairy. And ummm…" by now, there was almost no gap left for them and he found it so hard to breathe. "I-I think that's all."

"Awww…" She looked disappointed, but still didn't move away. Instead, another hand crawled up, now playing with the feathers that clipped on the strategist hair. "Come on, Lu Xun… don't be so shy… You know what you want to say." She grinned naughtily. "Do you think… I'm attractive?"

At this, Lu Xun really could swear his heart stopped, along with his breath. He swallowed hard. Was she implying on something? She certainly was. "Y-yeah." He stammered. "Y-you look so… a-attractive."

"Uh-huh?" She raised an eyebrow, now pressing herself against Lu Xun.

At this, feeling that soon he would collapse, Lu Xun could no longer hold on and just spoke up what the only word appeared on his mind. "You're… really sexy, Shang Xiang!"

"Repeat?"

"You're so sexy!" He repeated. This time louder than before. It was followed by an awkward silence. Lu Xun kept staring at her while she did so. Both were stone-statuing.

"…"

"…"

POW!

_That's really a lesson for him for having such dirty thought…_ Shang Xiang though inwardly. This was the first time Lu Xun got the princess punch. It was right on his left eye and it was appallingly painful. He often saw Gan Ning or Ling Tong or even Sun Ce and Sun Quan himself felt Shang Xiang's infamous mighty fist. But he never, which made him thankful. This time, he knew how it was. Now that he felt it, he was sure that her fist would go down history for its strength, just like Lu Bu and his well-known steed, Red Hare.

"How is that, Lu Xun?" She asked, still wearing that hideous grin it seemed. That time, Lu Xun had already fallen to the ground.

"It..."

Without waiting for him to finish his word, Shang Xiang had already pounded him to the floor using her feet mercilessly. Lu Xun begged her to stop but she ignored him. She did it until she felt satisfied. Actually, the reason why she did it wasn't utterly because of what Lu Xun said. She just wanted to throw her wrath on someone. Since poor Lu Xun was the closest one, she now almost made him into a bloody pulp. No, not that cruel, actually. Moreover, now she had a reason to treat him like that. He had, for her, offended her.

Shang Xiang stopped awful torture after she felt so satisfied. But now, Lu Xun was nothing more than a mess. It was too late for Shang Xiang to regret.

"Lu Xun?"

No answer.

"Lu Xun?" She knelt beside him. Drawing her mouth close to his ear, she let out a very loud shriek that could even make the dead back to life again. "LU XUUUUN!"

To her relief, he jumped awake and seemed to be in a great panic. "WHAT HAPPEN?!"

Before he realized what happened, he received another punch from the princess. This time right on his cheek. In a very short amount of time, that even his eyes couldn't follow, he had found himself being thrown from the princess' room like a rag doll. The door closed behind him and it was when Lu Xun finally regained complete consciousness.

The door once again opened and the princess' shout was heard. "Don't forget to come to my room tonight or you will get something worse!"

Lu Xun blinked. When he tried to stand up, he felt his entire body aching. Must be from the countless punches and kicks the princess had granted him earlier. He tried to caress his body but quickly stopped when he heard another shout. This time wasn't from Shang Xiang, however. Still, one more shout and his head going to explode!

He turned away to find Gan Ning walked past him by. The strategist rolled his eyes at the coming of his friend. "If you don't want to help me, just leave me alone." He said sarcastically.

At this, the pirate laughed. "Well, what in the world has gotten to you?" He then noticed that he was near the tomboy princess' room. "AHA! I know! You've just hit the jackpot from Shang Xiang, huh?"

Lu Xun snorted in impatience. "JUST HELP ME WILL YOU?!"

Gan Ning still laughed at his friend while helping him. Placing his arm around his shoulder, he took him to his room.

Behind a tree, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu laughed like a maniac. "So, that's why you choose Lu Xun do to the job?" Asked Sun Ce, tried to hold his laughter to no avail.

"No particular reason actually. I know better than to do it myself. I don't want to win Shang Xiang's punches. That's for sure." Zhou Yu replied, still laughing. "Anyone could do but it seems Lu Xun is the most suitable to do this."

^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^

"Well, is everything prepared, Gongjin?" Asked Sun Ce. In the middle of the room was a table. This was the when they are going to give Shang Xiang the potion. In the middle of the table was a tea pot. Zhou Yu poured some of the sparkling pink-colored liquid to the still hot Chinese tea. It was still steaming.

"Do you really think this will work?" Sun Ce then received a nod from Zhou Yu.

It was then the door flung open. On the doorway stood Shang Xiang, with fury still written clearly on her face which made Sun Ce and Zhou Yu cringed in fear. They also noticed that Shang Xiang dragged someone behind her. It was obviously Lu Xun.

"Wait, Shang Xiang! Your brother just want to meet you personally, I'm not allowed to be here." Lu Xun pleaded. "Please let me go!"

"NO!" Was Shang Xiang's firm answer. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu exchanged glance before the princess turn her gaze at them. "It's okay to bring Lu Xun here, isn't it?" It wasn't a question actually, it was a threat. Receiving a dagger glare from Shang Xiang, they were forced to nod.

The princess put Lu Xun to sit on a chair while she stood beside him. Lu Xun kept quiet while Shang Xiang looked at Sun Ce, then Zhou Yu, than Sun Ce, again, then Zhou Yu… and that's it. "Okay, I believe you have something important to tell me."

Sun Ce opened his mouth to speak. "Well, Shang Xiang, we're…" It was then Zhou Yu's foot stomped on his, as a sign to ask him to keep quiet. That quickly silenced the Wu emperor.

Zhou Yu cleared his throat, tried to be careful to speak anything. "Well, Shang Xiang, Sun Ce here just wants to see you with that attire." He gave a smile at her. "And you look so adorable with it."

After hearing the part 'Sun Ce here just wants to see you with that attire', Shang Xiang had to fight an urge to beat, kill, and trash her brother. However, with Zhou Yu and Lu Xun being there, she didn't have any choice other than to sit like a sweet-little-good-for-nothing girl whose concern was only to be a gracious lady in the night of the party and blah...blah...blah... "Thanks, Zhou Yu. And I DO believe that he thinks the same thing as you." She sent her brother a glare of death while saying so.

Zhou Yu turned his gaze to look at Lu Xun, who kept silent all the time. "Lu Xun, what's wrong with you?" He noticed that the younger strategist had that black eye. "Has someone beaten you up? Or have you just fought someone?" He asked although he had known the answer, which made Sun Ce die holding his laughter.

Lu Xun shook his head. "Ummm… there's an accident." He got that glance from Shang Xiang, which forced him to lie. "I fell from the… ummm… apple tree!" It was obviously a lie, and the older strategist was far too smart to be tricked by this lie.

Zhou Yu frowned. "We don't have any apple tree, Lu Xun. And falling from the apple will just cause some small cuts and bruises, not a black eye." He seemed to enjoy this. "Anyway, the food is getting colder."

So they started eating. No one dared to speak up. When the men looked at Shang Xiang, they lost all of the appetite to eat. The princess ignored any manner and etiquette. She didn't use spoon or chopstick anymore. She lifted her bowl, which full of soup and gulped all of it until there weren't anything left.

"Hey! Can you give me another bowl?!" She shouted to the maids. As they brought her another bowl, she did the same. She drank the soup continuously. As if it wasn't enough, the princess took almost every food to her plate, and devoured all of them greedily. That made Lu Xun didn't want to eat anymore. Just in a matter of second, all of the food was gone.

"That was great." She burped. That made Sun Ce and Zhou Yu paralyzed. Without being known by the two, she grinned impishly. _That's it, revenge is sweet._ She thought to herself.

Sun Ce stood up. To Shang Xiang's surprise, he took the teapot and poured it to her cup. She looked at her brother, still confused with that. "Now that you, my sister, are going to join the battle, I congratulate you." He said.

"And you?" She looked at Sun Ce, who shook his head as reply. She looked at Zhou Yu who did the same.

An answer. "We're not feeling like drinking tea today."

Shang Xiang felt something was wrong with that. Was his brother tried to poison her? Nah, that couldn't be possible. What could they possibly gain by poisoning her? Another 'I beat you up till you die'? She soothed away the thought and took the teapot. "If none of you wants to drink, then I will pour this tea to Lu Xun."

Lu Xun was surprised by that. But perhaps the most surprised one was Sun Ce. He whispered in a low voice to Zhou Yu when Shang Xiang looked away. "Gongjin! Lu Xun's going to drink it! What should we do now?!"

"Shhh…" He silenced him. "No need to worry. The potion won't effect on man." Then he continued inwardly. _I hope…_

Lu Xun became curious when he caught a glance of Sun Ce and Zhou Yu whispering to each other. Realizing that Shang Xiang was really pouring the tea to his cup, he stopped her. "Wait, Shang Xiang. You're the princess. And I don't deserve this. Please don't do this."

However, Shang Xiang disobeyed. "I'm sorry for what I've done earlier today, Lu Xun. Please accept my apology by drinking the tea." She said. This time, her tone was full of seriousness which made him fell silent.

"Alright, please drink." Zhou Yu ordered and they did so.

When Lu Xun tasted the tea, he felt something strange on it. He wondered whether Shang Xiang felt the same or not. But seemed she didn't. After emptying his cup, he looked at the princess, who was now smiling sweetly at him before she returned her gaze back to Sun Ce and Zhou Yu.

"Well? What's next?" She asked.

Sun Ce replied with, shaking his head. "That's it. Now you may leave."

Shang Xiang and Lu Xun exchanged confused glance. However, they decided to do so. Lu Xun bowed respectfully in front of his lord and mentor, while Shang Xiang didn't bother to even say 'good night' or 'good bye'. They left the place and walked toward their rooms. Shang Xiang was the first who arrived in front of the door of her room. Before she entered, she took a last glance from Lu Xun.

"I'm sorry for this morning." She repeated her apology.

Lu Xun smiled. "That's alright. If I were you I might also throwing my anger at another. I understand your feeling." With a wave of his hand, he left her. "Good night, Shang Xiang."

She watched his leaving form before sighed. _Does he really forgive me?_ She asked herself before entering her room and ended her tiring day, without thinking that something would happen tomorrow!

* * *

Okay... that's for now...

What will happen on the next day? Want to find out? Eh, is this first chapter sounds boring? Well, I tried to add some humour but it seemed I failed. Sorry about that.

Alright, please review, people. I really want to know what you think about this story.


	2. Wake up, Make up, Dress up!

Disclaimer: Yea... yea... I'm just to lazy to write but I'm sure you know what I mean...

**69cool**: Thanks. Hope you enjoy.

**IXA Cross**: That's true. Gan Ning x SSX, Ling Tong x SSX, Liu Bei x SSX pairing are more popular. Oh, and If you're confused about that, actually Lu Xun has been wearing his DW6 costume since this story begin, and so do Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, and Gan Ning. Only Shang Xiang doesn't...

**Mocca-Marocchi**: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you find this story funny, because I always think I'm not really good at joking and writing humour story. Oh, you will find what will happen here (and ready to laugh ^-^)

**RebelWright7**: Thanks. Hehehe... we will see about that...

Just for information: I'm not planning to make this story long... Certainly not as long as "When the Door Unlocked"

Well, for those who can't wait to see what happen, you will find it out sooner...

* * *

Shang Xiang opened her eyes slowly. The birds' morning song was what woke her up. As she rubbed her eyed and got up from the bed, she yawned. Another boring day had come...

After taking a bath, she got dressed and that was when she remembered that she had to wear that fairy costume for... A YEAR! And there was still 364 days left. She grumbled and threw a thousand swearing words to her brother.

Without bothering to fix her clothes and hair, she left the room. Closing the door behind her, she caught a glimpse of a feather on the floor. It was a gradient of yellow and orange. Then, she recognized the feather as Lu Xun's. Who would have that kind of feather other than him?

"How can this feather be here?" She asked herself while picking the feather. Then, she recalled the yesterday event. It must have been fallen when she pounded him hard. Once again, she felt a pang of guilt in her heart. How was the young strategist's condition right now? Taking the feather with her, she exited the room and decided to come to Lu Xun's room.

When she finally stood in front of the door, she knocked it, hoping that Lu Xun had awakened yet. "Lu Xun! Wake up!"

No answer. Perhaps he was still asleep. This time, she shouted louder but still kept her voice on its volume. "Lu Xun! It's morning already!"

This time, she heard his sleepy voice from the opposite side of the door. Yes, her voice really did wake him up. "Who's there? Wait a moment!" She also caught a sound of trot.

When the door finally opened, she looked at him, who was still yawning and rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong, Shang Xiang? This is still early in the morning." After hearing his feminine voice, the princess finally realized that the person in front of her was not HE but SHE! The little girl was just as tall as her chest. She looked no more than twelve years old. She had that cute, adorable face that looked so innocent and lively. But, what made the princess shocked was that the little unknown girl was wearing pajamas that was way too big for her, must be Lu Xun's pajamas. The first button was unbuttoned, that's why Shang Xiang could see one thing that no man should have on his chest. She couldn't help but looked at the girl with wide eyes full of shock.

The girl didn't seem to understand it yet. "Why are you so tall, Shang Xiang? Am I shrinking?" Hearing how ridiculous the voice was, she inquired herself. "Hmmm… why do I sound like a girl?" Yes, in fact, she had that cute little voice.

That made Shang Xiang stormed in to the room at once, making the girl moved aside in surprise. After finding no one was there, she knelt to the level of the little girl. "How can a little girl like you be here?! In a man's room?!" She yelled at her, couldn't contain her shock anymore. "What have that bloody idiot Lu Xun done to you last night?! DID HE MAKE YOU PREGNANT? DID HE REALLY DO 'THAT' TO SUCH A LITTLE, INNOCENT GIRL LIKE YOU?!" She yelled out loud, which almost waking every people inside the castle.

The golden eyed girl plugged her ears using her little hands. When Shang Xiang had already stopped ranting, the girl spoke up. This time, the tomboy was sure she wasn't deaf or imagining something. "What are you talking about, Shang Xiang? Why am I an idiot and who makes who pregnant?" She asked, still with that girl voice.

Shang Xiang blinked for a moment before grabbing the young girl's wrist and dragged her to the nearby mirror. When the girl looked at her reflection, she tilted her head and looked back to Shang Xiang while pointing to the mirror. "Who's this girl, Shang Xiang?"

"That's…" She gave him an astonished look. "… you."

That simple statement made the girl paralyzed. She returned her glance back to the mirror. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to get a better look. At the start she didn't believe her sight but then, after assuring that she wasn't still in the dream world, she knew that the reflection was hers. Her eyes were almost popped out. "I am…? How can this be…?"

Then, the girl let out a high-pitched scream.

She started to cry and tugged Shang Xiang's sleeve. "Shang Xiang? How can this happen? How can I be a girl?" She sobbed and sniffed, that made Shang Xiang hesitant to do anything, so she just simply stroked her brown hair gently, trying to calm her down. "This is not happening! No way!"

The princess hugged her. "Calm down… calm down… now tell me what happen, dear girl." It seemed that she hadn't recognized who the girl truly was. That made the girl cried louder. "Why are you in Lu Xun's room? And why are you crying?"

"Don't you have idea what happen, Shang Xiang?" The little girl asked with a disbelieving tone. She was still sobbing but tried to sound clear. "I'm crying because now I'm a girl! I don't know what happen to me but when I was wakened up by you this morning, I think everything is okay but now I AM A GIRL!" When shouting 'I AM A GIRL', she cried twice louder than before and tears now flowing freely like the Great River of Jiang Dong. "Oh, and I'm in Lu Xun's room because I AM LU XUN!"

Long pause.

Shang Xiang froze as if a witch had put a spell on her that turned her into an ice-statue. She stared blankly at her… or maybe him. So, this crying girl was actually Lu Xun himself. How could Lu Xun be a girl?! All of this though overwhelmed her brain and she had to have some times to digest the words. As she did so, the girl that claimed herself to be Lu Xun kept crying and shouting 'what should I do? What should I do?' or something like that.

"Let me get this right." The princess spoke up, that made _him_ turned _his_ attention back to her. "You are Lu Xun, but something happen that turns you to be a girl, am I right?" She received a nod from _him_. "So, what truly happen, erm... Lu Xun?"

He shook his head. "I'm just going to ask you the same thing." He finally could pull himself together. Now he started to use his brain properly to solve the problem. "Should we ask Lord Zhou Yu? He knows everything."

Shang Xiang nodded. "Sounds good. But, how can he know everything?"

Lu Xun shrugged. "I don't know. That's why I am his student and he's my teacher." He paused before walked over the cupboard to take some clothes. "Or at least that's what he always says."

The turned girl strategist had just walked over to the door and placed his on the door handle before Shang Xiang stopped him. "Wait." The princess stood between the door and Lu Xun. "Do you think you TRULY can wear that clothes of yours? Especially with that girl's body of yours?" He bit his lip before shaking his head. That made her grinned slyly. "Well, that's a good girl."

Something on that grin made Lu Xun twitched. He played with a loose thread of his pajamas while avoiding her gaze. "Ummm… well… do you have any idea?" That absolutely help nothing other than made Shang Xiang's grin grew wider.

The next thing Lu Xun knew was that he was being dragged to the princess' room.

As the door closed behind him, Lu Xun struggled to release himself from Shang Xiang's strong grab, which wasn't necessary though. She released him as soon as she locked the door and sent him that evil grin of her. Moreover, due to the gender transformation, he was no longer having his man's power, now that he was a girl.

Shang Xiang rummaged something on her desk and cupboard, looked so busy. "Wait here, Lu Xun! I have something for you." When she finished, she turned around and threw numerous clothes at him. All of them were pink, white, or baby blue. Before he could put those things away, Shang Xiang had already stood in front of him. Her hand was holding a comb, hand mirror, and a set of make-up.

"Well, you need some make up, Lu Xun."

Lu Xun ran to the direction of the door, trying to open it and retreat from the room to no avail. The door was locked and the key was with Shang Xiang. Cornered, he had no other choice than to scream. "NO! LET GO OF MEEEE!!!!"

"There's no escape, naughty girl!"

Some minutes passed…

"Don't cry, Lu Xun! That will ruin your make-up!"

Now in front of a mirror, the turned-girl strategist was weeping. He dared not to look at his form right now. The sight must be horrifying. The reason was easy, no man would wear girl's clothes, even if he turned to be girl. At this, Shang Xiang placed her hands on hips.

"Come on, Lu Xun! You look so cute with that!" She forced him to look at the mirror. "My mom gave it to me when I was still a little girl. I didn't have idea that one day you will be wearing it!"

And he obeyed. But when he did so, once again he screamed as the nearby glass window shattered into pieces due to the incredibly high pitch of the scream. The mirror reflected a bloodshot-eyed girl who was wearing a pink long sleeved dress. The v-neck was what made him felt so uncomfortable as it almost showed her girl chest. A big ribbon tied behind his back, holding up the long skirt that only up to his knees. His chestnut hair tied in two buns with some pink feathers clipped on each bun. To make him even more embarrassed, he was wearing high heels, no not that high actually, but it was as pinky as the dress.

Shang Xiang gave him a bone-crusher hug behind him. "You're so CUTEEEEE, Lu Xun!" Her hug almost strangled him. "I can't believe my eyes! The other girls will probably envy you!"

"LET GOOOOO!!!!!"

^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^

Meanwhile, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu were doing nothing in the strategy room. The Wu strategist was picking up the shattered papers and scrolls on the floor when the emperor was reading some books, or that was what it looked like.

"Hey, Gongjin." Sun Ce called. "Do you really think Lu Xun will be alright after drinking that potion? I have a bad feeling about this."

Zhou Yu stopped before looking at his sworn brother. "There must be no mistake in the ancestor's recipe. However, I too, can't be so sure about that."

Sun Ce stood up from his chair. "Then, I'd better check." He walked toward the door when at the same time…

Someone slammed the door to open. That made the door successfully crashed into his face.

"ZHOUUUU YUUUUU!!!!"

On the doorway, stood the fairy-looking Shang Xiang. She didn't seem to take any notice of her brother, who was now struggling on his feet. The tomboy walked over Zhou Yu with loud step that made a loud sound of 'STOMP-STOMP-STOMP'. When she finally just some inches away before Zhou Yu, the strategist noticed that she held someone's hand on hers. But the little figure was hiding behind her, that made Zhou Yu unable to see who it was.

"Zhou Yu! This is an emergency!" She shouted frantically.

As cool as ever, Zhou Yu just cleared his throat. "And what is the matter, Shang Xiang?"

"The matter is…" She replied, while the one hand pushed the person behind her, revealing a girl. The little girl kept her head down, not wanting to eye the strategist. She timidly stepped forward. "…this girl."

"WHO IS THIA GIRL?!" By now, Sun Ce had already stood straight. He looked at the cute girl with wide eyes.

"This is…" Shang Xiang picked a feather from the girl's hair. "…Lu Xun."

Silence…

Still silence…

Sun Ce blinked while Zhou Yu looked at the new girl expressionlessly but so deeply that made the girl shifted uncomfortably. That's when finally Lu Xun spoke up. "Yeah, it's me. Good morning, everyone." He received an awkward looks from everyone.

After that, there was a huge laughter that came from Sun Ce, made everyone in the Wu palace woke up, once again.

Shang Xiang smacked her brother hard on his head. "There's nothing funny, you know?!"

He tried to stop his laughter. "But, you should admit it, Shang Xiang! This is funny!" Then he turned to look at the now a girl officer. "Hey, Lu Xun! You look great!"

Lu Xun opened his mouth to reply, but as Zhou Yu spoke up, he decided against it and instead, listening to his mentor. "Well, Shang Xiang, what did you do yesterday?"

Being accused, she shook her head vigorously. "No! I didn't do anything! Trust me!"

"Fine then." Zhou Yu rested his back against the wall. "Fortunately, I know this problem and how to solve it. I will make the cure as soon as possible." _Oh no! This must be because he drank that potion yesterday._ He concluded inwardly. _So, if a man drink that, he will turn to be a girl..._

"How long will it take?" Lu Xun asked, still with that feminine voice which made Zhou Yu flinched a bit.

As a reply, the strategist raised three fingers.

"THREE DYAS?!" Shang Xiang and Lu Xun shouted in unison. They then granted with a nod.

Lu Xun almost screamed. "Why does it take so long?! How can I fight with this body?! What if anyone knows?!"

As a contrary, Shang Xiang grabbed Zhou Yu's sleeve. "Why only three days?! Don't you think Lu Xun looks better this way?!"

At this, Zhou Yu could do nothing other than turn his glance to Sun Ce, who shrugged in return. "Well, three days is short enough to wait, Lu Xun. And three days is long enough to play dress-up with Lu Xun, Shang Xiang." He explained, tried to sound like an intelligent man.

Both Lu Xun and Shang Xiang let out a loud sigh before leaving the room. Shang Xiang exited the room and Lu Xun did so, but before he could, Zhou Yu had already dragged him once again into the room and closed the door. At this, Lu Xun became slightly curious.

"Something wrong, Lord Zhou Yu?" Lu Xun asked.

Zhou Yu nodded his head, but it was Sun Ce who spoke for him. "Well, now that's a problem."

Lu Xun looked at Sun Ce, then to Zhou Yu. "What's this mean?"

Sun Ce scratched the back of his head. "You see… Shang Xiang is…"

Zhou Yu cut his words off. He then explained it to Lu Xun with a more understandable way. "Lu Xun, you know that our Kingdom has faced a problem for a long time and that is…"

"My sister's tomboy attitude." Sun Ce continued, which wasn't thanked but glared at by Zhou Yu. It was then Zhou Yu ordered Sun Ce to shut up and explained everything to Lu Xun, their plan, the ancestor's recipe, the fairy clothes, and how Lu Xun ended up drinking the potion, which in the end made him turned to be a girl. At this, Lu Xun nodded and placed a hand under his chin.

"So…" He spoke up. "I accidentally drank the potion that supposedly be given to Shang Xiang? And that's why I turned to be a girl?" Zhou Yu and Sun Ce both nodded at the same time. By now, Zhou Yu was thankful that Lu Xun turned to be a girl without losing his male attitude, way much better than kept having the male body, but with a feminine demeanor. As he thought so, a picture of a drag-Lu Xun appeared on his mind, but he decided to swipe it away. There was no way he would let his apprentice became a gay just like the Wei general Zhang He.

"Fortunately, I found the recipe along with the cure recipe. I need three days to find the material." Zhou Yu said, showing an old paper with some almost unreadable writing on it. "So, you have three days."

Lu Xun tilted his head to one side. "I have three days? For what?"

"Of course…" The Wu emperor spoke in a lower voice. "To make Shang Xiang girlier."

"How so?"

Zhou Yu spoke up. "Look, Lu Xun. Today is the first time Shang Xiang wears that fairy clothes without complaining. And the way she played dress-up with you…" Zhou Yu eyed his apprentice from head to toe. "…It seems that the potion is really effective. And YOU are the one who caused the potion to work, Lu Xun. If you keep doing so, Shang Xiang will be more of a ladylike less than even three days!"

"You mean…" Lu Xun looked thoughtful for a moment. "I have to be a cute little girl? So Shang Xiang can always play dress up with me and that way, turn her to be more girly?" He almost cried when the two nodded.

Zhou Yu then answered like a wiseman. "Look, Lu Xun. Today, when she found you a girl, she quickly dressed you up, something that a tomboy wouldn't do. That means, you're the only one that can make her abandon her tomboyish life." Zhou Yu said, hoping that Lu Xun would understand. "So, we're counting on you."

"Why don't you ask Xiao Qiao to do that?" Lu Xun objected.

"You know? Now you look cuter than her and that was what made the potion works. Perhaps it will work better if you are the one who do it."

Lu Xun ended it with a loud sigh before leaving the room. He finally obeyed his mentor and emperor. "Okay, I will do it for these three days." He left before turning away. "Just because it's for her."

As Lu Xun closed the door, both Sun Ce and Zhou Yu looked at each other, not sure of what they heard. _Just because it's for her..._ The words still were echoing in the room. Could that possibly mean Lu Xun loved Shang Xiang…?

^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^

Shang Xiang leaned her back against the palace gate. She had been waiting for Lu Xun to come. And that's him. He was running over her. His two pigtails following his movement, which made him looked so cute just like a six year old girl who was chasing a butterfly. At this, Shang Xiang couldn't help but gave him a huge bear hug that almost crushed his bone.

"AWWWW!!! Lu Xun, you're soooo cuteeee!!!!"

Lu Xun tried to release himself from Shang Xiang's strangling hug. "Whoa! Shang Xiang, I can't breathe!"

Shang Xiang quickly released him. Lu Xun breathed as many air as possible before speaking. "Hey, Shang Xiang, why are we here? Where are we going to go now?"

She gave a cheeky smile. "To somewhere fun, Lu Xun! I'm sure you will like it!"

Although confused, Lu Xun decided to follow the princess.

-

One hour later…

-

"Shang Xiang, why are we here? What if anyone knows?"

"Don't worry, Lu Xun! You're a girl now and I'm sure no one will ever recognize you as the Wu strategist."

Lu Xun surveyed his surrounding, only to find that they were in a big city of Jian Ye. None of the people recognized them as generals, fortunately. With his hand being held by the princess, he looked like her little sister or even worse, her daughter. However, it seemed that the people didn't really take any notice. The market place was so crowded.

Lu Xun looked up to Shang Xiang. "Now what are we going to do, Shang Xiang?"

Shang Xiang stopped her pace. Turning her gaze to him, she stroked his short brown hair. "Now we're going to buy some clothes and accessories for you, Xunie!"

Lu Xun wanted to protest, both for Shang Xiang's idea and his new nickname. Sadly, before he could do anything, Shang Xiang had already dragged him to a big building on the center of the market place. As they stepped into the place, a girl that seemingly was a shop assistant welcomed them by bowing her head.

"Good afternoon. May I help you?" She asked.

Shang Xiang nodded. "Sure!" She turned to look at Lu Xun who had that worried expression all over his face. "I need some clothes that suits well with this cute little girl!" She spoke in a loud voice and ended it with giving another hug to Lu Xun, which made everyone in the shop gave a strange look at them. At this, Lu Xun's face blushed in embarrassment.

"I don't need any clothes, Shang Xiang!" He screamed while struggled to release himself from her tight hug. But the people there who didn't have any idea of what truly happen, giggled at the sight, thinking that Lu Xun was one naughty girl who refused to obey Shang Xiang, who looked like his older sister.

"Come on, Lu Xun!" She didn't release him. "You have to be a pretty girl, don't you?"

"But I am…!" He shouted, but before he could continue, he recalled what Zhou Yu had said to him earlier that day. '_You're the only one that can make her abandon her tomboyish life'_. Yeah, he had to be a nice cute girl for just three days for her. Moreover, he had promised his mentor to do so. Giving a sigh, he finally gave up and nodded. That made Shang Xiang shouted a loud 'YAY!'

As he did so, he was taken to a kids' wear area, specifically for the girls. Shang Xiang followed him while the shop assistant showed some clothes to them. Lu Xun smacked his head while Shang Xiang was busy choosing the clothes.

"This is so cute on you, Lu Xun!"

"Oh! And this looks good too!"

"Hey, look at this!"

-

5 hours later…

-

For the countless time of that day, Lu Xun stepped out of the fitting room, while Shang Xiang and the shop assistant girl screamed something like: 'WOW!!! SO CUTE!!!' or whatsoever, just like an ardent fangirls. That's it.

"I buy this too, please!!!" Shang Xiang said to the shop assistant.

"That's a great choice!" She replied while writing something on a paper. As Lu Xun took a glance of the paper, he knew that it was the bill. And the number written in the end of the paper must be the total amount of money. At seeing the number, Lu Xun shouted.

"Shang Xiang! What are you doing?! Buying so many clothes for me?! Come on! It's just three days!!!" He shook Shang Xiang's body, hoping that it would make her realize her mistakes. It was then he saw a pile of clothes on a huge table, which would surely be bought by Shang Xiang for him.

Unfortunately, she didn't. She made a fake evil laughter that sound so weird. "This is my revenge for my ugly bro! I will make him deadbroke!"

"B-but, Shang Xiang!" He insisted. "Surely you don't need to do this, don't you? We're in a war against Wei and Shu. The money you spend here could be used to maintain it. Moreover…" This time, he whispered. "The money you use come from taxes from the people. Don't spend it by doing this."

Shang Xiang blinked at first, then took her time to think for some second. Some minutes passed and she finally nodded in understanding, much to Lu Xun's relief. She then told the shop assistant that she would just buy three or four from what she had chosen. The shop assistant looked disappointed but she smiled when Shang Xiang bowed her head several times to apologize while Lu Xun just did the same. Although Lu Xun kept telling Shang Xiang that he didn't need any clothes at all and the money could be used for something else, she ignored him. Finishing paying the clothes, the two left the store.

"Okay, where are we going to do now?" Shang Xiang asked, both to herself and to Lu Xun.

"Ummm…" Lu Xun scratched the back of his head. "Go back to the palace and plan a strategy for the next battle?"

At his idea, Shang Xiang rolled her eyes. Looking at him, she continued walking. "This is our day, Lu Xun! A day when we can 'shop 'till we drop' without thinking of anything else!" She shouted in glee, once again, almost making anyone in the street eyed them.

It was then a realization struck his mind. _Shopping?_ Lu Xun thought to himself. _Since when Shang Xiang thinks about shopping? A tomboy like her never enjoys shopping._ While keeping his pace with her, a question popped up on his mind. _Could that be… the potion really works? And could that be I truly can make her more of a girl? So, should I continue acting like a real little girl? Oh well…_

Suddenly, Shang Xiang stopped her pace before turning around to Lu Xun. "It will be dark soon, Lu Xun. Are you hungry?" She asked like a baby-sitter. "Don't you think we should have dinner now?"

_Gosh… what should I do now? Should I really act like a cute baby? I'd rather die…_ he thought. But even so, as his stomach grumbled, he scratched the back of his head. _Well, now is the time to start the acting…_ he spoke inwardly to himself. Then, as he already planned, he nodded his head in a childish way and answered her, trying to sound as cute as he could. "Ummm… yes, that would be great! B'cause I'm soooo hungry!"

Shang Xiang, who was amazed at how cute the turned-girl officer in front of her was, pinched his cheeks. "That's a good girl! Let's go and eat something!"

It was then Lu Xun was led by Shang Xiang to a nice looking restaurant. When they arrived, a waiter led them to their seat. The two then chose their meal while suddenly Shang Xiang spoke up. "Don't know why, but why do I want something sweet to eat so much?"

_Gotcha!_ Lu Xun praised himself for his great success. It was a rare thing that a tomboy would like something sweet, that's what he thought. Now that Shang Xiang wanted something sweet, was that mean the potion, along with his effort, really worked? Now the only thing he should do was to continue with his acting.

"I want something sweet too!" He licked his dry lips, looked like he was imagining something nice and tasty. "I want a big strawberry cake with much cream covered it!"

Shang Xiang nodded while the waiter noted the order. "I want the same, please!" Shang Xiang said.

_Success!_ Lu Xun smiled triumphantly, but not showing it and instead, kept continuing with his order. "With some cherries on the top! And peaches at the side! And please make it sweet please! Sugar! Sugar! Yay!"

Shang Xiang blinked at first, but seeing how cute Lu Xun was, she almost imitating how he spoke to the waiter. "Me too! I want the same, please…!" The poor waiter paralyzed for a second before wrote the order and left. The princess looked so happy as she saw Lu Xun, who was now a little girl, had that cute way of talking. At the same time, Lu Xun realized how ridiculous he was and how he looked like an idiot or overacted. If someone knew about this, his reputation as a Wu strategist would be ruined and people all over China would be laugh at him. And what if this embarrassing event went down history? And what if the people in the future would know that one of Wu's most esteemed strategist acted like a girl, while he turned to be one? That was what made him regreted it.

Shang Xiang rested her hands on both hands. "Do you like something sweet too, Xunie?"

At first, Lu Xun was hesitant to answer. "I don't know but I want something sweet to eat!" He answered in glee. Of course it was a lie. In fact, he never really liked anything sweet. NEVER EVER. That included now.

Not really long after, their order came. The waiter brought two strawberry cakes, just like what they had ordered. The only matter was that the cakes were bigger that Lu Xun had thought. Shang Xiang didn't have any problems though. The princess started eating. Tasting the sweetness, she made an 'ummpphh' sound. "It's great, Xunie! Why don't you eat yet?"

He nodded. Taking a spoon of the cake, he tasted it. When he did so, he almost threw up. The dreaded cake was sickeningly sweet that it hurt his stomach. To make it worse, the layer of the cream mixed with the strawberry was so thick that made it almost impossible for him to finish it. Strawberry was never his favorite, after all.

Miraculously, he managed to end the torture by taking the last spoon from the cake. By that time, Shang Xiang had already finished for a long time. Lu Xun quickly took a glass full of water and emptied it before he could even realize it. Must say, he really did NOT enjoy the dinner. He turned into a girl but that doesn't mean he liked strawberry cake! _Well, at least Shang Xiang becomes more girly…_ he cheered himself up.

It was almost late at night and there was no time left again, which mean they had to back to the palace now. Shang Xiang sighed in disappointment. "Why did you eat so long, Xunie?"

The two stood up and left the restaurant. "I'm sorry, the cake was soooo big!" This time, he pretended like he was a child that was being scolded, so he acted as if he wanted to cry. "I'm so soooory…"

The princess stroked his head. She gave him a smile. "Well, that's okay. It's late now. Let's get back to the palace."

Lu Xun wiped away his tears that started to burst out. Of course it was all just acting. He gave her a wide smile and hugged her. "Thanks, Shang Xiang!" He did it like a little-innocent girl.

They left the city via the gate. It was already dark. Parents had ordered their children to stop playing and get outside their house. It was because sometimes bandits could appear unexpectedly, and no one wanted to take the risk. Lu Xun noticed this and became more aware of his surrounding while Shang Xiang kept whistling all the way to the Wu palace, perhaps drawing so many attention at them. As they continued walking, they found the town was now out of their sight. While they were in an empty field, some men in black appeared, blocking their way. The two didn't know what they were going to do but they knew they must be bandits.

The leader brandished his sword. "Hand us all you have if you want to pass!"

Shang Xiang scowled, hand on hips. "Who do you think you're?! This place isn't yours!"

At this, the bandits laughed, which made Shang Xiang confused. One of them spoke up. "Hey, she doesn't know who we are!"

"Yeah!" The bandit leader replied while once again looking at the girls in front of him. What he really saw was a girl with her little sister. Nothing more than that. He had no idea that one of them was a Wu princess while the other one was a Wu startegist who had turned into a girl. "Hey, this is the last chance! If you don't want your head to roll down to the ground, hand us everything you have!"

Shang Xiang opened her mouth to give a sarcastic reply, but before she did so, Lu Xun had already spoken for her. "I like my head on its place." He withdrew his sword, though it seemed too big for his now girl's body. "You're the one who should leave!"

The bandit leader was taken aback by his words for a moment. What he knew was that this cute-little girl in front of him was bringing a sword. Perhaps playing hero? Or maybe a real fight? Thinking that it was just a playing hero, he laughed. "Leave? Listen, girl. A nice girl shouldn't bring anything like a sword. It could hurt your hands!" It was followed by the other bandits' laughter.

Lu Xun took a tighter grip of his sword. Shang Xiang looked hesitant for a moment before she sighed in exasperation. "DAMN! I forgot to bring my bow!"

The strategist readied his fighting stance while taking a glance of the princess from the corner of his eyes. "Move aside, Shang Xiang. This may be dangerous." How Lu Xun spoke that was utterly different with the one she heard before. It was as if he turned back to a man just for that second. She had no choice other than to obey him and ran away.

"GET HEEEERRR!!!!" The bandit leader shouted. As they ran after Shang Xiang, Lu Xun got on their way by striking them with his sword. Somehow, he still could use his fighting technique although in a girl's body. Some bandits were thrown to the ground while the other tried to avoid the attack.

"Now, get lost!" Lu Xun ordered, but seemed none had learned their lesson. Distracted, they attacked him and not running after Shang Xiang anymore. Although outnumbered, he was granted with a quicker movement from his girl's body. With a quick lightning speed, he jumped, dodged, slashed, stabbed them using his sword.

"How can a girl like you fight like this?!" the bandit leader was mystified while still fighting, along with his other fellow.

Lu Xun smiled arrogantly. Now he was sure none would believe he was just an ordinary girl. "Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I couldn't fight you!" As he continued the fight, he received a slash on his arms. Ignoring the pain, he stabbed another bandit that jumped over him. He was sure he had killed some of them, although he kept telling himself not to kill someone, just give them a lesson. Soon after, the fight ended. Some were killed since it was inevitable, while the other finally ran away after witnessing his skill.

Cleaning his sword, he left the place and catch up with the worried Shang Xiang. _Oh no! If I'm acting like a man again, it will ruin everything I've done!_ He scolded himself.

As he approached Shang Xiang, the princess was the first who ran over him and once again, gave him a hug. "Lu Xun! Did you really fight them all by yourself?! And you win?!"

He nodded. "Ummm… yeah, but…" He showed her the wound on his arm. "It hurts." It wasn't that bad actually. Receiving a cut from a fight was an ordinary thing for him. But since he was pretending like a girl, he bit his lip and held back his tears. "It really really hurts."

"Let me see…" Shang Xiang examined the wound. Bandaging it using any cloth from the clothes they had bought earlier, she did it gently, like what a girl usually do. Much different with the Shang Xiang he had known. At this, Lu Xun pondered. _Well, being saved by someone is something a girl should experience, isn't it? And the way she takes care of my wound… maybe I'm really successful after all._

When she had finished, the two back to the palace.

^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^

Lu Xun yawned as he lied on his bed. Beside him, Shang Xiang covering him with the blanket, not forgetting to give him a good night kiss on his forehead. She blew the candle and waved her hand to him before exited the room.

Lu Xun rested his head on both hands. _Okay, two more days… _

How is that? What do you think? Lu Xun turns into a girl! Well, the idea is quite ordinary, isn't it? Lu Xun, as always, looks a lot like girl, don't you think? Lu Xun in a girl form is like... hmmm... let's see... he looks like Chibiusa from Sailormoon now.

Anyway, I think it's better for Lu Xun to be a girl, rather than we have a Zhang He from Wu! Uh-oh... no offense, Zhang He fans...

Okay, how about this chapter? Please review!

* * *


	3. Sweety Yummy Candy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors. SSX, Lu Xun, Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, and Gan Ning belong to KOEI

So, yeah. I know I REALLY REALLY LATE for this chapter, but I DO have a good excuse (well, I hope so). I spent most of my holiday in the country when Lu Xun, Shang Xiang, and everyone from Dynasty Warriors had lived 1800 years ago (in the other words, I visited China). Well, after my rather long visit, I realized that I HAVE MADE **SO MANY MISTAKES** IN ALL OF MY STORY. It was so many that it scares me until now to think of those mistakes I made. Just want to tell you, from now on, I will write my story better, according to the real old Chinese customs.

Oh, well I speak to many. Just read in my profile for detail. Please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review!

* * *

"Xunie! Wake up! Wake up!"

Lu Xun rubbed his eyes and let out a loud yawn. When he could fully open his eyes, he found Shang Xiang in front of him. _Oh great, I'm still a girl… another day started…_ He reminded himself. After taking a bath, he found himself being dragged to the princess' room, just like yesterday. Shang Xiang seemed to enjoy playing dress-up with him. Everything almost the same.

The only difference was that Lu Xun found himself wearing an apron with so many laces.

"What are we going to do, Shang Xiang?" He asked with a tone full of boredom. That made Shang Xiang frowned. _Crap! I forget I have to be a nice little girl!_ He berated himself. Getting no reply, he repeated his question, this time more in a girly way. "Are we going to cook? What are we going to cook, then? Something sweet? Something nice?" _Oh... I look so stupid! Gods have mercy..._ He spoke to himself over and over again, until he felt himself losing most of his intellegence.

This time, Shang Xiang gave him a smile. "Yes, Xunie! Good guess!" She raised a thumb. "We're going to cook something sweet like the cake yesterday. You like it, don't you?"

Lu Xun swallowed hard, recalling the almost killing sweetness. Sadly, there weren't any choices left for him. He just hoped that they didn't make something as sweet as yesterday. Still pretending to be excited, he nodded vigorously. "That's great! Let's go!"

"Alright, now let's pick some strawberries!"

^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^

"STRAWBERRY! YAY!"

Shang Xiang and Lu Xun ran over the strawberry garden. There were some ripe fruits there that were ready to be picked. Shang Xiang brought a basket while Lu Xun picking the strawberries. He felt so stupid but decided not to show it. Just like a kid, he pretended to be so happy, although he would rather stay on the strategy room.

"Xunie! Pick the red one!" Shang Xiang shouted. She too, was doing the same.

Lu Xun nodded. Of course he had known it. The ripe strawberry must be the red one. He had known it since he was just a little boy. Spending some times by picking strawberries, Lu Xun could see Shang Xiang showing her girly side, or maybe it was the effect of the potion and all of his effort? At this, he couldn't help but smiled inwardly. So everything he had done did really come into fruition.

While still pondering, he continued picking another strawberry. However, he missed the strawberry and his hand ended up grabbing the stem and that made the thorns pierced his skin. As he hissed in pain, Shang Xiang quickly turned at him and approached him.

She took his hand. "Lu Xun, you should be more careful." She led him inside the palace. "I will take care of your wound."

"It's alright, Shang Xiang. Don't worry." He said rather cooly, which was an unfortunate.

"If your wound isn't cleaned, it will get infected!" Shang Xiang insisted.

"B-but…!" Before Lu Xun could continue, he suddenly remembered his mission. To make Shang Xiang more ladylike. Therefore, now he should do what he must. Acting like a girl. That's why he quickly silenced himself and let Shang Xiang took care of his wound. After cleaned the dried blood, she took the thorn from his hand. He winced as she did so.

"Does it hurt bad?" She asked worriedly.

He shook his head as a reply. At the same time, he was still thinking about the princess. The way she bandaged his wound, even if it just a small cut, was surprising him. Usually, she would just ignore it or grumbling on how crybaby the person was. Even if she gave a help, she would be complaining or doing it carelessly and roughly. This time was different, completely different. Shang Xiang did it in carefully with patience. _Is it me or is Shang Xiang really changed? Does the potion really work?_ He thought to himself.

When she finished, she looked at him, only to find that she was being stared at. The princess waved her hand in front of him. "It's finished, Lu Xun. Are we going to cook or do you want to do it later?"

That interrupted his own thought. When he shot his eyes to look at her, he gave a wide smile. "Let's cook now!"

^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^

"Are you sure you're alright?" Asked Shang Xiang once again.

The strategist nodded. "A bit hurt, but it's alright now." He looked at her. "Thanks to you, Shang Xiang." That made her blushed slightly. "Anyway, what are we going to cook?" he asked finally.

Shang Xiang placed a hand under her chin. "Let's see…" She snapped her finger. "I know! we will make the sweetest dishes in China! Puddings, cakes, candies, anything!"

Lu Xun imagined how it would taste. After the strawberry cakes event in the restaurant yesterday, he didn't want to eat anything sweet again. He never really liked sweet food after all, much prefer the salty or the spicy ones, and that included NOW. However, it seemed he couldn't since he had to do his mission. "WOW! I like it, Shang Xiang! Let's make it fast!"

And they started, of course after ordering the maids and cooks to leave the kitchen. When it was only two of them left, they started to work on the dishes. The two, having no knowledge of cooking, just followed the recipes to every letter. Lu Xun was an amateur, but Shang Xiang was even worse. She often did something clumsy such as spilling the milk to the floor or dropped the egg.

"I'm sorry, Xunie! This is the first time I cook!" She apologized.

"Don't worry." He cheered her up. "I can't cook too. We're the same."

Even as Lu Xun said that, he didn't look like one. Almost cooking like a pro, he did it easily. That was what impressed Shang Xiang. Who knows Lu Xun could cook? A special-secret ability of his? From this, Shang Xiang could conclude that a man needs not to impress the ladies by showing his strength or muscles. Sometimes the ladies could be impressed when the man did the seemingly woman thing.

As for Lu Xun himself, in fact he enjoyed it so much. Being trapped on a girl's body wasn't as bad as he thought. When he was a man, he never could get so close with Shang Xiang, but now, as a girl, he could. Sometimes he needed to teach her how to do this and that.

"Shang Xiang, don't crack the egg yet!"

"Shang Xiang, pour the milk to the bowl, please."

"Shang Xiang, mix the dough."

Some hours passed and they were finally finished. It was just a matter of time before the dishes was done.

"I hope it will taste good." She said.

Lu Xun looked up at her. "Now, Shang Xiang, the last thing to do is to pray so that the food will be good."

Shang Xiang nodded. After they did so, the two realized that it was almost dusk. Before having dinner, Shang Xiang told Lu Xun to take a bath first, just like a mother to her little daughter. Lu Xun felt so weird but he did it though.

^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^

The air started to be cold as the night fell. But still, the water in the bath house was warm. Lu Xun put off his clothes slowly, eye still gazing at the water. Then, he saw the changes of his body, which then made him sighed in exasperation.

_Well, at least it's just one day left…_ he told himself inwardly.

He stepped into the water. Using the soap, he cleaned himself. That's when suddenly he heard someone's footsteps. Aware of it, he surveyed his surrounding but found no one there. Still, he had a feeling that someone was watching him.

Catching a sound of another mysterious footsteps, the turned-girl strategist shot his eyes to look at the door and finally he found out that the door hadn't been locked and there was a small opening. That's when he saw…

A pair of eyes was watching him, or peeping him.

As soon as their gaze met, Lu Xun let out an ear deafening scream, before picking a nearby vase and threw it to the peeper. It successfully hit whoever dared to watch him. Covering his bare body using a towel, he ran over the door and slammed it to open.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He shouted as he found a figure lied on the floor with the pieces of the broken vase scattered everywhere near him. Instead of helping the victim, Lu Xun stomped on the mysterious peeper until he felt satisfied. "DUMMY! DUMMY! DUMMY! DUMMY!" He ended it with a powerful kick on the peeper's head.

"STOP THAT, CRAZY GIRL!!!" Somehow, the peeper managed to stand up straight again.

Figured out who the peeper was, Lu Xun couldn't help but blinked for a moment.

After that, he shouted out loud. "GAN NIIIING!!!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF WU ARE YOU THINKING YOU'RE DOING?!" He was ready to shout again but Gan Ning had already clasped his hand to his mouth.

"Shhh… quiet, please!" He ordered, almost pleading. "Okay, I'm sorry for peeping you, girl. But this is the first time I see you here and I guess you're sneaking into castle. That's why I'm watching you."

Lu Xun crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that true, Gan Ning?"

The ex-pirate nodded. "Yeah, of course! Anyway, how do you know my name?"

The strategist smacked his own forehead. "Can't you recognize me, Gan Ning?! I know you because I AM LU XUN!"

Another pause…

"You don't look like him AT ALL." Gan Ning replied. "I know! You must be Lu Xun's sister or maybe his niece, right?" He looked really really stupid which made Lu Xun was now at the end of his tether. What worse was that Gan Ning looked so smartass.

_Great, he doesn't know that I'm now a girl…_ Lu Xun thought to himself. "Gan Ning, listen. I'm not any of them. I'm Lu Xun and somehow yesterday, when I woke up, I found myself like this. So stop being a smartass and just believe it. I know it sounds funny but it's the truth, buddy." He stated firmly. As a reply, he just got a blank stare from Gan Ning and mouth fell a gape.

"That can't be…" Gan Ning muttered. "So you're Lu Xun?" He was rewarded with a nod.

Then came another horrible laughter from Gan Ning, which almost drew everyone's attentions. At this, Lu Xun almost sure that someday his pirate friend would be die laughing.

"Okay, Lu Xun buddy. You're my friend and I believe you." He still couldn't stop his laughter. "But tell me, how can you be a girl? I mean, you're now look like a kid!" Though he said so, the pirate always though of Lu Xun as a kid, not a grown-up man...

Lu Xun rolled his eyes. "Well, it's a long story and I will kill my precious time by telling you the entire story." Then he drew his lips closer to Gan Ning's ear before whispering. "I have no time to lose, I'm on a _mission_."

Gan Ning frowned. "What kind of mission?"

"A mission to…" Lu Xun trailed off his words. "…make Shang Xiang becomes more girly."

Another laughter.

"That's impossible!" The pirate clutched his stomach in an effort to stop laughing, which he failed. "Funny! How can Shang Xiang be more girly?" In his mind, image of a girly, pinky Shang Xiang appeared. "Even if you're helping her! Why don't you tell pretty boy about this?"

"Lord Zhou Yu?" Lu Xun let another sigh. "He's the one who asked me to do this." Then the strategist explained in a simple, easy to understand way.

Gan Ning nodded. "So, you're saying that drank the potion that supposedly given to Shang Xiang. Then the potion really good that changed Shang Xiang but at the same time turn you into a girl. But, you can turn back to a man, right?"

"Yes." Lu Xun answered. "Now, I only have a day left for me. And I don't know whether I'm successful or not." He ended with a sad smile. "If I fail, then all of my effort is… useless." _Including peeped by you when I was taking a bath... _he continued inwardly.

Gan Ning patted his friend's back. "Don't worry, Xun buddy! You will success!"

"How so?"

"Because you're LU XUN!" He laughed. "I know that with you, all things are possible!" He said optimistically.

Lu Xun smiled. "Maybe you're right…"

"I'm always right!" Then Gan Ning grabbed Lu Xun's hand. "Come on! Let's go get the princess!"

"Wait, Gan Ning…!"

But it was too late. As Gan Ning turned around, he found the mentioned princess standing in front him. It was visible that the princess was now mad at the pirate. Hands on hips, a scowl, and she had an aura that looked a lot like a fire burning behind her. She then turn her gaze to Lu Xun, who was now a girl, hand being grabbed by Gan Ning, and even worse, was wearing nothing other than a towel that covering her wet body. That made a negative thought popped up from her mind. _Gan Ning found Lu Xun, in a girl's body, was taking a bath. After he had peeped Lu Xun long enough, he decided to kidnap him and… they will end up on Gan Ning's bed._ That was what she thought.

"Gan Ning…" Her voice was like a dagger that was ready to stab anytime. "…what are you doing to this girl? I mean, to Lu Xun?"

Gan Ning was paralyzed for a moment before answering. He raised his hands to protect himself, in case Shang Xiang sent him a surprise attack. "Look, Shang Xiang! This isn't like what you think it is! It's just…" But Gan Ning wasn't given any chance to continue. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

When Lu Xun finally realized what happened, Gan Ning had disappeared from his sight. Then, there was seemingly like something, or maybe someone, fallen from the sky and it followed with a loud 'THUMP!' sound as it grounded on the garden. It didn't need a genius to know that it was Gan Ning. That was all thanks to Shang Xiang's insanely strong kick.

"Erm…" Lu Xun finally spoke up after recovering from his shock. "Shang Xiang, you have to apologize later. Gan Ning didn't do or plan anything wrong."

The princess turned to look at him. a frown appeared on her face. "Look, Lu Xun. You're now a girl and who knows what Gan Ning will do to you?"

"He's my friend, Shang Xiang. No need to worry." Lu Xun gave her a smile. Inside his heart, he was happy that Shang Xiang was worried about him being a girl. However, he didn't know why. "Anyway, thanks. You're so kind, Shang Xiang."

She was taken a back by his words before lowering her gaze to the floor. "You know? I didn't expect any 'thank you'. I'm just worried. That's all." She then let out a sigh of relieve before continue. "Now that you're a girl, I think it's my responsibility to take care of you."

"That's just Gan Ning, and don't worry. I can take care of myself." He exclaimed. "It is my job actually to watch over you, am I right? Just like yesterday."

Shang Xiang's face had that slight blush as she heard this. Was that really come from Lu Xun? She couldn't believe her ears.

A sneeze from Lu Xun brought her back from her own world. Realizing that Lu Xun was still just having only a towel to cover his body, plus warming him from the chill air, Shang Xiang quickly became panicked. "Lu Xun, are you okay?"

"I think I need to get dressed." That was his last word before he once again entered the bath house.

^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^

Shang Xiang led Lu Xun to a dining room, which was specially prepared for them. There were two reasons for this. First, their menu was different from the other officers, that's it, the sweety food they had cooked earlier. And the second was, Lu Xun didn't want anyone to know his gender change. Having Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, and Gan Ning to know this was quite worrying him. He obviously didn't need anyone to find out about this. By now, the other Wu generals was anxious about his sudden disappearance, although Sun Ce had convince them that everything was alright and offered no further explanation.

This night was their time. Only the two and no one else. Shang Xiang sat on a chair and Lu Xun was in front of them. There was a distance between them and it was the table. In front of them was a mountain of food, or specifically, cakes and the other nice and sugary food.

Lu Xun swallowed hard at the sight. Could he ever finish all of the food? He was having a great difficulty to eat the strawberry cakes yesterday and now, as if it wasn't enough, there were so many sweet foods to be eaten now. By now, Shang Xiang had taken a piece of cake and ready to swallow it all. But, when she saw the worried Lu Xun, she put the cake back to her plate. "What's wrong, Xunie? You don't like?"

Lu Xun quickly lied. "No! it's not like that!" He gave her a fake smile which fortunately she failed to realize. "I like them all and can I eat now?" He asked, again, in a childish way that almost made Shang Xiang wanted to pinch his cheek because of how innocent he sounded.

"Of course you may!" Then, she took the cake to her mouth.

As for Lu Xun, he was hesitant to eat anything. But after praying to the heaven above, he did the same with Shang Xiang, taking a spoon of pink strawberry pudding and chewing it.

"Huh? It's nice. Really nice!" He spoke to himself. This time it wasn't a lie. Something in the food tastes so great that he didn't bother whether it was too sweet or not. He just simply couldn't stop eating. That made Shang Xiang giggled.

"You like that, Xunie?" She asked, although she had already known the answer. "How is it, compared to the yesterday's strawberry cake?"

He answered, with his mouth still full of another strawberry pudding. "This is ten times better. It's so…" He paused, thinking of another world than 'tasty', or 'nice', or 'delicious'. "It's so… yummy!" That made him sound REALLY like a little kid.

"Yummy?" Shang Xiang kept her gaze at him. "I'm glad that you like it." She paused. "I'm just wondering why you said that, when I'm just an amateur of cooking. You know… I never cook."

While still busy eating, Lu Xun continued. "I don't know either, Shang Xiang. Maybe… it's just different when you're the one who cook the food."

"There is an old saying like this…" Shang Xiang turned to look at the window, taking a fruit pie. "Add some love to your dishes when you're cooking, then everyone will enjoy everything you cook for them. That's because love is the best flavor of all food."

Lu Xun smiled sweetly, which only he could give. "That's true, Shang Xiang. You cook it with love. That's what made the food taste so good. I think you have the talent." Another piece of strawberry cake was eaten. "The texture is so soft, and the sweetness… it's just right. This is really good. I never know that you're great at cooking." He raised one thumb.

Shang Xiang blushed. "R-really? I never thought that…"

"Now you know, I've told you." He replied simply before continued with his food. Shang Xiang couldn't say anything. She gazed back to her own food. Now, only silence spoke the rest for them.

As some hours had passed, there was nothing left from the foods. Now, it only left the very full Shang Xiang and Lu Xun. When the princess looked at Lu Xun, she found him with the food smeared all over his face, just like children when they were eating. Smiling, Shang Xiang took a napkin, walked over him and cleaned his face.

"Your face is so dirty with the food, Lu Xun." She did it like a mother to her daughter.

"Oh, sorry…" He scratched the back of his head. Although feeling a bit strange, he let Shang Xiang did it for him. He thought to himself inwardly. _Strange… Shang Xiang never did something like this before. She's just like… taking care of a baby_. He kept thinking. _No tomboy would do that. Is this another effect of the potion? I'm really success?_

After Shang Xiang finished, they left the dinning room and walked toward their rooms. Luckily, it seemed that the other generals had been sleeping, while some still having the dinner. On the way, the two kept silent until one of them spoke up. "You know? This is the greatest dinner I've ever had." Lu Xun complimented. "I hope I could have something like this again." He ended it with a smile.

"That's because you helped me." She answered humbly. "Had it not for you, I couldn't never make anything like this."

He shook his head. "That's not true, Shang Xiang. I know you can, even without me."

She lowered her head, trying to hide her blush. "If you say so, then perhaps I will cook again someday. Somehow, I like cooking, now that you said that." She then turned her gaze back at him. "But if I ever cook again, will you eat the food?"

He nodded. "I will Shang Xiang, because the food you cook has something different, and that's the 'love flavor'." He gave a very adorable smile, which then made Shang Xiang flutter. "I will be waiting for the time you will do it again."

"But…" She said timidly. "I'm a tomboy. What if anyone finds out that I do this?"

_Not this tomboy thing again…_ he tried to hide his disappointment. "Why can't a tomboy cook, when a man can?" He answered with another question, reffering to himself. At hearing this, Shang Xiang finally nodded in understanding.

When she was finally arrived in front of the door of her room, she talked to Lu Xun for the last time. "You know, Lu Xun? Cooking is my hobby now." She waved her hand before entering her room. "I hope someday we can ever do it together again."

The door closed. Taking the last look of it, Lu Xun turned around and continued to his own room. After taking a bath, he jumped on to his bed. Closing his eyes, he encouraged himself to complete his mission. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu are counting on him. As an addition, Gan Ning now had known his mission. There was no way he would be failed. _Tomorrow is the last day. By that time, I have to make sure that she is a real one hundred percent girl.

* * *

_And that's the third chapter. As I said, this story won't be a long story.

I've just realized Lu Xun looks bad trying to 'convert' Shang Xiang. So sorry for all Shang Xiang-the-Tomboy Fan. I just want to know how Shang Xiang became a feminine girl... ^^

Review, please!


	4. Past, Present, Future

Disclaimer: Do I have to write this all the time?

Okay, after a VERY long time, I finally wrote chap 4. Don't blame me, everybody, I will have physics test tomorrow and I have to write 'Xanthic Flower' so yeah.

Nothing to say, just read and review. Thanks

* * *

Once again, Lu Xun found himself had to start another day… as a girl. The only difference was that now, it wasn't Shang Xiang that woke him up. As he opened his eyes, he found his mentor stood at the bedside. Quickly getting up from his room, he saluted.

"L-lord Zhou Yu, I apologize…" He bowed his head deeply in a respectful manner.

Zhou Yu patted his student's shoulder, asking him to raise his head. "There is no need to apologize, Lu Xun. I'm the one who should actually. I decided to be here and tell everything to you before Shang Xiang knows." As Lu Xun now looked at him, he continued in a more serious way. "The cure has been finished. By this night, you could get it."

Smiling widely, Lu Xun cupped his hand with another hand. "I'm very grateful, Lord Zhou Yu."

"Grateful because now you can get your male form back?" The older strategist said, jokingly.

"Being a girl is not an easy thing, Lord Zhou Yu." He replied, mistook the joke as a serious thing, which then made Zhou Yu smiled inwardly.

"Anyway, how is the princess?" He changed the subject. "Have you done your job well?"

Lu Xun nodded. "As you see, I've tried my best and it comes to fruition. Two days ago, we were having a quite fun walk. We were shopping and…" He recalled all the events. "…somehow, Lady Sun Shang Xiang started to like sweet food like candies, cakes, puddings, pies, you know… something a tomboy never wants to eat. What's better is that on the next day, she started cooking, with me." He explained. "I guess this is a great success and I will use this last day as best as I could to ensure it." He ended it with a proud smile.

Zhou Yu patted his back. "Good work, Lu Xun. I know I can always rely on you." He then gave a grin. "Even if it's not always about strategies."

Lu Xun chuckled. "I'd rather help you with the strategies than to do this thing."

There was a long paused before a loud sigh escaped from the younger strategist's mouth.

Zhou Yu frowned. "You don't really look happy. Is there anything wrong?" He asked.

The turned-girl officer was hesitant to answer, but in the end he dared himself to tell his mentor about it. "Lord Zhou Yu, as you know, our princess is always well-known and popular here, not to mention that she was liked by so many." Lu Xun took a seat on his bed wile Zhou Yu on a chair nearby. "It's very fortunate that I could be so close with the princess, when I'm a girl. As an addition, it seems that Lady Sun Shang Xiang would prefer me as a girl than turn back to a man. That's why…" He lowered his gaze to the floor, unable to continue his words.

"I start to smell something here…" Zhou Yu placed a hand under his chin, grinning.

Lu Xun shot his eyes to look at his teacher, face as red as a tomato. "I-it's not like what you think, Lord Zhou Yu! It's just…" He paused. "I wonder if Lady Sun Shang Xiang will be disappointed when she found me back as a man."

The elder strategist shook his head. "Trust me, Lu Xun, she won't. She wants the best for you and that's if you back to normal again. In fact…" As he said so, he stopped.

"In fact…?" Lu Xun tilted his head to one side.

"Never mind." Zhou Yu stood up from his chair. "It would be better if you find it yourself." He head towards the door.

"Find what, Lord Zhou Yu?" But it was too late. Zhou Yu had left the room and Lu Xun was left there, still wondering what Zhou Yu was going to say.

^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^

Some hours passed since Zhou Yu had come to his room. Now, he was in Shang Xiang's room, with the princess was now doing his short light brown hair. Today, he didn't have those two pigtails. Instead, Shang Xiang made it into two short braids, with red ribbon tying each of them. The other weird thing was that the princess was quitter than usual. She was humming while her hands were working on Lu Xun's hair. Usually, she would talk with him about today's plan or another girly thing. Even worse, Lu Xun didn't find the silent enjoyable. As a contrary, he found it uncomfortable.

"Shang Xiang?" He finally spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Is something bothering you?" He asked with a concerned tone.

A simple answer. "Nothing."

As a strategist, Lu Xun knew that it was wrong. Somehow, after being a strategist for a long time, he knew when someone was lying or not from the voice, the expression, and the eyes. At this, he decided to push it more. "Tell me, Shang Xiang. I know it."

Sighing, Shang Xiang dropped her hands to her side. "Alright, I will tell you, then." Lu Xun turned around to found her smiled sadly. "This is the last day you're a girl, isn't it?"

Lu Xun nodded. _As I thought, she chooses me as a girl than as a boy._ He spoke to himself inwardly. "Lord Zhou Yu said that he had finished the cure and I could have it by this night."

"You know?" Shang Xiang said, she looked out to the window. "I feel something inside me has changed. Since I met you as a girl for the first time, I found my true self. It's better this way, I think. I could really start something new from here. Wearing these clothes for a year may not be so hard anymore." She took a glance at her fairy clothes before looked at him again. "Thanks to you, Lu Xun."

Lu Xun opened his mouth to say something, but he knew better than to interrupt the princess.

"But… now that you're going to be back to normal…" She trailed off her words. "Perhaps I will back to my normal self again. Can I keep like this and not turn to be a tomboy I used to be?" The princess stopped it with a question, like a peculiar finale of a song.

The strategist realized it. As Shang Xiang had finished her short speech, he knew that she was waiting for a reply for him. He frowned. "Is that true?" She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Is that true, what you've said?" He paced few steps closer to her. "From this three days, I realized that you're hiding something behind that tomboy attitude. Is there something you don't want to show to the others?"

Shang Xiang was startled. She bit her lips, not wanting to tell him anything.

"If you don't want, fine then." Came an icy reply. Shang Xiang raised her head to look at him. Was that come from Lu Xun? She couldn't believe that but something in his words had power within. It forced her to spoke the truth.

Before he turned back, Shang Xiang called. "Wait, Lu Xun." He stopped his pace but didn't turn around to face her. "You're right. I'm hiding something." She paused, trying to find right words to explain. "When I was a kid, I often heard so many stories and fairytales about a beautiful princess or something like that. I wish I were them." She swallowed hard. "However, as I grew up, it's a difficult thing to accept the truth that I'm not one of them. Not only I'm ugly but I never could be a real lady like them, the princesses in the stories I read." By now, she felt like a fool after telling him anything that she had been hiding so hard for a long time. "I wish I'm just as beautiful as the two Qiaos."

"Why?"

"Because being beautiful is a sign that a girl is a princess." She answered.

This time, she heard him replying with cold words that stab into the deepest of her heart, like a dagger. As she heard so, a tear rolled down to her cheek. "Then never think you will ever be a princess, Shang Xiang. You are NEVER a princess and won't ever be one like in those stories. Remember that."

Shang Xiang wiped her tears that started to form in the corner of her eyes roughly. Was that Lu Xun? Why would he say something like that? She didn't understand any of it. She had just told him anything and he, instead of comforting or cheer her up, chose to say such harsh words. "Then what should I do?! Why is this happening?! Why can't I ever be a princess?!" She shouted in a tone of frustration. "Is that because I'm not pretty? I'm not beautiful enough? Then yes! You're right! Absolutely right! I will never be one!" The last sentence escaped her mouth, ended with a snort of aggravation and anger.

This time Lu Xun turned around. He was a bit shocked to find Shang Xiang was crying. But he didn't going to let her misunderstood him. "Don't be silly! It's not because you're not pretty! It's because you do NOT know what being a princess means!" He fought back as Shang Xiang sobbed once again.

"You know NOTHING!" She shouted. Then, realizing she had just yelled at him, she covered her teary face with both hand and stormed out from the room. "I'm sorry!" How could she face him with the condition like this?

"Shang Xiang! Wait!" Lu Xun ran to chase her. But as he was now outside the room, he could find her nowhere. Sighing in exasperation, he walked aimlessly. Although he knew it would be better if he met up with her and explain it, he didn't feel like talking to the princess right now. Three days were almost passed and he was almost successful. Almost. Will everything he had done, all of his efforts, ended in vain just because of this little argument? Not to mention that perhaps now she wouldn't talk to him anymore, when she had been his best friend since the day he come to Wu. He wondered why girls were so difficult to understand, especially this princess. Why a girl's feeling could be so complicated? Just because he spoke something harsh, doesn't mean he hated her. Who knows she could be so emotional sometimes? Thinking of that, could that mean she was maybe _waiting_ something from him? An encouragement, maybe? Or a simple comforting words from his lips? When he was still pondering, someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"WHOA!" He turned around… only to find his pirate friend was there, smiling like a stupid. He rolled his eyes before ignoring him and walked away.

Being ignored, Gan Ning was now standing in front of the strategist, blocking him from his way. "Hey, what's with that long face, Xun buddy?" Before Lu Xun could answer, Gan Ning had answered his question himself. "I know! About the princess, right? This is your last day as a girl and Shang Xiang is a REAL lady now. Why are you frowning?"

"If you don't know the problem, then please just shut up." He replied nonchalantly, starting to walk away.

"Now that's make me DAMN curious!" The pirate grabbed him by his arm. "Tell me, Boyan. What happen to you and Shang Xiang?"

"None of your business."

For that, the strategist received a yell from his friend. "So, that's what you call 'friend'!" He shouted, which made Lu Xun startled. Gan Ning shot an angry glare to him. "Listen, Lu Xun, I'm your and Shang Xiang's friend! What problem you two face is my problem too! Tell me!"

Lu Xun lowered his head, realizing his mistakes. He had a friend who would help him, but why should he just ignore him? That was when he decided to tell him everything. "That's… I just found out why Shang Xiang is so tomboy."

"And what's that?" Gan Ning grew more curious.

The younger officer shook his head. "This is Shang Xiang's secret, just between me and her. I'm afraid I can tell you." He only continued when Gan Ning mouthed a 'fine'. "Well, it's actually not a very complicated things. She is just…" He tried to find a proper word to explain. "…Lack of self-confidence."

Gan Ning crossed his arms over his chest. "Well then let's see what I can do for you…"

Lu Xun looked up at him. "Have any idea?"

"No." Came this simple answer.

"Now I know why I'm the strategist and you are not." Lu Xun muttered silently.

Gan Ning looked at his friend. "What did you say?"

Lu Xun shrugged. "Nothing." He paused for a moment and finally his eyes lit up as an idea struck his mind. He looked at his pirate friend. "Gan Ning, I have an idea. Will you help me?"

^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^

Shang Xiang was sitting on a branch of a highest peach tree on the garden, enjoying the view. But her heart was bothered by what Lu Xun had said earlier. Until now, the words still lingering on her mind like a poison.

"_You are NEVER a princess and won't ever be one like in those stories."_

She started to sob again. But, as she remembered that a girl should not cry, she wiped her tears roughly. _I shouldn't have told him about it. How rude he was to say something like that! But, why am I crying? I'm a tomboy and I shouldn't cry! Wait, am I… changed somehow?_

While she was still deep on her own thought, a voice called her from below.

"Shang Xiang. May I climb up?"

She looked down to find Lu Xun standing in front of the tree, eyes looked up at her. At this, she turned away. "What are you doing here?! Just get lost!" She was still angry with him, and he had left her there for almost two hours. Now he just showed up here with that innocent smile of his, without showing any guilty feeling? That was what aggravating her most.

He didn't give up, thought. "Come on, Shang Xiang. I know I'm wrong. I'm sorry. Would you please forgive me?" he asked, almost pleaded.

She couldn't stay angry with him, and she didn't why. Taking a nearby peach, she raised it, threatened to throw it at him. "Get lost if you don't want me to throw this at you!" She pretended to be angry, although she knew that it was a complete failure.

He didn't even back away. Instead, he replied with a firm tone. "Do it if it makes you feel happy." He crossed his arms over his chest, as if waiting the attack to come.

"You ask for it!" Using all of her strength, Shang Xiang threw the fruit at Lu Xun. And it successfully… missed the target. The strategist didn't even move a step but somehow the peach didn't hit him. What was that? Why couldn't she attack him?

"Is that all you've got?!" Lu Xun asked with a challenging tone. At this, Shang Xiang was utterly embarrassed. How the peach could miss him, she didn't know. The princess could just look away from him. "Okay, I will climb."

She wanted to push him away, but something in her mind didn't allow her to do that. Her feelings were just mixed all together. She didn't want to see him but in the other side, she wanted desperately to talk with him.

When the strategist finally sat on the same branch as the princess, he swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Shang Xiang. Really sorry. I just…" He was still groping for a proper word while Shang Xiang had already cut him off.

"I understand, Lu Xun." Her tone was flat, almost showing no emotion. "I'm not a princess everybody expects. I'm just a failure. I failed as a princess." This time she looked at him. "So, don't blame yourself, Lu Xun. You're right and there's nothing to be forgiven."

Once again, a pang of guilty feeling stabbed his heart. _She is still angry. What am I going to say?_ Taking a deep breath, he replied. "Shang Xiang, let me get this clear for you. That time, I wondered why you'd choose me as a girl than back to man."

"So, you're saying that I'm the one who should be sorry?" She interrupted him.

He quickly shook his head. "No, Shang Xiang. Please listen to me first." He let out a loud sigh. "I'm just feeling… I don't know what it was… slight anger. I don't like it when you say that. That's why, I spoke such harsh words to you. I'm so sorry."

"But you don't need to say that I will never be a princess!" She raised her voice to a yell. "It's painful, you know! It's so painful when you find someone say something to you, when you have told him everything, even your most secret!"

"I know!" He replied with a yell, but it was softer than hers. "That's why now I want to say sorry and I want to explain everything."

She opened her mouth to speak, but then she fell silent.

Getting no reply, he continued. "When I say you will never be a princess, do you know what I truly mean? What I mean is you will never be one if you don't understand what being a princess means." His voice was full of patience.

"I know what being a princess means." Came the icy reply.

"Then what is it?"

"Being a princess means…" She shrugged. "…to be a pretty-good-for-nothing girl who has to wearing make-up everyday while trying to be as ladylike as she could. At the same time she has to be protected by her beloved one and blah…blah…blah…" She ended it with a snort.

It was then she heard him giggled.

"What's that?! Why are you laughing?!" She shot a glare to him.

"You!" Now, it was almost turn into laughter. "I'm just wondering what kind of princess you would be if you forced yourself to be like that!"

"Then what's a princess?" She asked. Curiosity was heard all over her voice.

"Being a princess is not a matter of being pretty or beautiful." He picked a peach blossom and examined it carefully under the sun light. "Nor it is a matter of being like a lady that stay in the palace, doing nothing while the other are die protecting her. You will never be a princess if you just follow someone. If you copy some princess' style in the stories, you would be more like a follower than a real princess you know." He then handed the tiny pink blossom to her.

She took it. "So, what is it?"

He continued, turning his gaze toward the beautiful scenery of the garden. "It's simple. Believe in yourself and the others. What should be required by a princess is confidence." He then looked at her, who had that astonished look. "Shang Xiang, as a princess, you should believe in yourself that you're capable of being one. There's no need to be pretty to be a princess."

"So…" She still looked doubtful. "Can I keep being a tomboy although I'm a princess?"

Lu Xun gave her a smile. "You may." He answered simply. "…as long as you feel it's your true self. But if you just do it to hide your true self then…"

Shang Xiang bit her lips before lowered her head. She knew that she could no longer be a tomboy if she just did it to cover her weakness. "You're right. I'm always hiding behind this tomboy attitude. Perhaps… I should stop?"

"Choose the best for yourself, Shang Xiang." The strategist smiled sweetly.

She pondered for a while. When she finished, she gave a sigh. "But, I always find it difficult to be more like a girl somehow. I always feel nervous. You know… I'm not pretty and…"

A reply came with a shake of head. "You're pretty, Shang Xiang. Who says you're not pretty? Must be someone blind or something wrong." He stated it firmly. When Shang Xiang heard so, she felt her face became warmer.

"But not anyone agree with that…"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps that's why Lord Sun Ce and Lord Zhou Yu gave you this clothes. Don't you know? This attire is legendary clothing that was said to be worn by the most beautiful princess in the history." Lu Xun gave her a wide smile. "And the effect was, whoever saw the princess would see her so beautiful. Now that you have it with you, whoever sees you will see you as the most beautiful woman, Shang Xiang."

Shang Xiang blinked. "Is that really true?"

He shrugged. "Well, it's what the legend says." He then showed something on her hand to her. "And before I forget, I want to give this to you." It was a jade necklace. There was a beautiful green orb made of the finest jade as a pendant. Amazed by the beauty of the necklace, Shang Xiang stared at it.

"This is for me?" She looked at him disbelievingly.

He nodded. "Take it. This is from me. If you wear this necklace, you will no longer feel nervous or ashamed when you're trying to be yourself." He handed it to her. "This will look good on you, Shang Xiang."

She still eyed the necklace that was given to her. "This is… beautiful." She held it close to her heart. "I will wear this forever. Thanks, Lu Xun." The princess then embraced him. Although he was still a girl right now, somehow blush spread across his face. Oh, what if someone saw them? And why was he blushing right now, when the days before he didn't?

When she broke her embrace, he tried to hide his blush. "Uhhh… that's okay, Shang Xiang. I'm glad that you like it."

"Would you put this on me, Lu Xun?" She asked and he obeyed her. Now that she was wearing the necklace, she looked so perfect. "Thank you, Lu Xun. Had it not for you, this clothes and necklace, would I ever be a real princess?"

"With or without those mentioned, you will still be a princess." He spoke in a soft tone. "In fact, every girl is princess, at least to someone. But you're different, Shang Xiang. You're a princess, not to only one person. But for Wu, for every people, you're a princess."

She blushed. "Then, am I a princess for you?" Before he answered, she continued. "But not that Wu princess! I mean… I mean…" She couldn't find a word to explain.

Knowing this, the strategist answered her. "You're a princess for me, as a princess of Wu." The hint of disappointment was visible on her face. "But mostly, as a princess of my heart." He took her hand and planted a kiss on it.

She didn't know how to answer or reply but she wanted him to know how happy she was when he said that. So, instead of replying, she stroked his light brown hair gently. It was then the two fell deep on their thought as the sun started to set and the sky would be dark soon. Past some minutes the silence consumed them, but it was a comforting silence, more like solitude. The night breeze blew past the two when some fallen peach blossom joined it.

Lu Xun gazed at the pale moon. It shone brightly and the light fell upon his face. "Shang Xiang, what do you plan after this?" He asked.

"Me?" She was a bit startled. "Well, as you've said, I will try to believe in myself. I will no longer hide my true self behind this tomboy attitude and… let's see the result." She ended it by changing the subject. "And how about you? What will you do after you return to normal?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Nothing's changed, actually. I will still be in Wu, working as a strategist, learning under Lord Zhou Yu and joining some incoming battles." He thought of another. "That's all, I think."

Once again, it was quite a long pause before Lu Xun spoke up. "Shang Xiang, what kind of future you desire?"

"Hmm?" She pondered for quite a long time. The time almost past painfully slow for the two. "I want to have a peaceful life, so I hope this war will be over soon. For that, I will fight for Wu." She receives a nod as a sign to continue. "And when the war finally over, I want to have a happy live with… a man I love." Her voice was full of emotion, but most of it was love. It looked like she fell on reverie after then.

Lu Xun smiled to himself. _Did she really say that? Then, I'm sure she is no longer a rude princess we know._ He spoke to himself before inquiring her, jokingly. "Hmmm… I recall you said something like you would never be married and die fighting for the glory of Wu, don't you?"

She looked at him. "Well, it was in the past. Now, I want to be a different Shang Xiang. You're right. Now, I will believe in myself. Now, I will step forward to my future." She ended it with a smile full of confident. "I will live my life as a real me and not the other. I will be… myself. I will still fight for Wu, but I have a life to be enjoyed. We all only live once and I want to use it the best I can, for the others and myself."

He gave him the widest smile, almost showing his teeth. "That's my friend!" He then realized that it had been already night. "Anyway, Shang Xiang. Lord Zhou Yu is waiting for me. It's time I get the cure medicine now." He jumped from the branch to the ground.

"I will go with you." She followed him.

^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^

Lu Xun gulped all of the foul-tasted liquid. Finally he could be back to his normal male form. There was nothing left from the bowl. "It tastes terrible." He commented.

"All medicine always tastes like that." Zhou Yu said.

Shang Xiang patted Lu Xun on his shoulder. "Now, how about we go to your room and you get some sleep. Today is surely tiring for you, right, Lu Xun?"

He nodded. "Okay."

"Wait." When they walked toward the door, Zhou Yu called the two. "Shang Xiang, I have something important to inform Lu Xun about the next battle plan. You may get to your room first."

"A battle already?" She tilted her head to one side, but shrugging of her doubt, she left the room.

That left Lu Xun and his mentor. "I think now we are in a moment of peace. Who will we encounter? Shu? Wei?" He asked.

Zhou Yu shook his head. "It's not about battle actually, Lu Xun. It's just that I want to talk to you about Shang Xiang. That's why I lied to her." He then took a seat on a chair when Lu Xun on a stool. "I want to congratulate you, Lu Xun. You had done your job well. When I saw her just yet, I know you succeed."

Lu Xun answered modesty. "Thank you, Lord Zhou Yu. But it was all everyone's work, not only mine."

"I know I can always count on you." Zhou Yu said. "I wonder how Sun Ce will react if he sees her tomboy sister is changed now."

Lu Xun chuckled. "That must be funny. Anyway…" He stood up. "Is there anything you wish to tell me, Lord Zhou Yu?"

"That's all. You may leave."

Lu Xun exited the room. Soon after, he found himself had already standing in front of the door of his room. He took a last glance from the princess room, which light had been off now. He smiled while muttering something. "Sweet dream, my princess." This is the last day. No more playing dress-up, no more acting like a little girl, and… no more be friend with Shang Xiang? No way, even though he would be back to a man, they would be still a friend as ever. Lu Xun placed his hand on the handle and while he opened the door, he found someone he didn't expect to be there was lying on his bed.

He snorted, hand on hips. He got closer to the figure and shouted on his ears. "GAN NIIIIIING!!!!"

That quickly wakened him… of course by surprise. "WHOAAAA!!!!

The strategist crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing on my room?"

Gan Ning gave a playful pout. "Come on, Lu Xun! After all I've done to help you?! Now you kick me out from your room?"

Lu Xun rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry. But I think you have your own room… or do you wish to see me?"

"That's it!" The pirate snapped her finger. "I want to tell you something."

"What's that?" He frowned.

Gan Ning then opened his arms widely and gave his friend a bone-crusher bear hug. "CONGRATULATION BOYAN!!!" He shouted out loud. "I'M HAPPY YOU'RE MY FRIEND AND I CAN HELP YOU WITH YOUR MISSION!"

Lu Xun tried to release himself. "Oh, well, thank you so much, Gan Ning!" The pirate finally let go of him from his strangling hug. He gulped as much air as he could. "Thanks for your help. I appreciated it most."

"No problem." Gan Ning answered. "Anyway, is that really true that the clothes and the necklace have that magical power?"

Lu Xun widened his eyes in surprise before shot his eyes to look at his friend. "Are you… spying over me all time?!" He shook his friend's body. "NO WAY! TELL ME YOU SAW NOTHING, GAN NING!"

"Unfortunately, I don't." He gave a sad smile, but at the same time he looked so stupid. "I saw anything from "Shang Xiang, may I climb up?" to "I will go with you."" He tried to imitate the two feminine voices.

Lu Xun narrowed his eyes. "That means you SAW EVERYTHING."

Gan Ning mouthed a 'That's it!' when Lu Xun smacked his own head.

"Come on! There's nothing to be ashamed of! You're doing well!" The pirate slapped his friend's back, almost too powerful to the strategist's girl body. "By the way, what's with the fairy clothes and everything?"

Lu Xun shrugged. "Nothing. It has nothing to do with any magical powers or giving any confidence, beauty or anything." He simply stated. "Both beauty and confidence come from your heart, not from what you wear. I just gave it to… ummm… ensure her."

Gan Ning laughed. "My friend is always as tricky as ever!" He patted smacked Lu Xun's head lightly. "I must be careful of you, Boyan!"

"You certainly have to." He smacked him back.

"Well, that means you owe me some money, right? I lent you some money so that you can buy that necklace and not to mention you forced me to ride a horse as fast as I could so that you can reach the town before dusk." Gan Ning explained.

Lu Xun remembered it all. "Oh no! Gan Ning, how am I going to pay you? I don't have any money left!" He was panicked. "I will get the salary next month so…"

Gan Ning gave him a smirk which made him twitched. "Don't worry, Lu Xun. You can pay it with a simple way."

"What's that?" He looked hesitant to ask.

"Easy. Before you back to a man… what if you…" He drew his lips closer to Lu Xun's ear. "…spend a night with me?"

"GAN NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Whoa, Lu Xun! Calm down! I'm just joking!"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"I won't ever spend a night with you! What are you thinking?! Take this!"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Hey, Lu Xun! Stop! It hurts!"

…

* * *

Oh, my... when I re-read this chapter, I realized I have messed up everything here! Ugh... the worst chapter have ever written, not only the grammar is absolutely crap, but the story is so bad too! Oh well, don't blame me, blame school and everything inside the building! Oh, and I'm also concentrating on my story 'Xanthic Flower' so I don't really have time for this. So sorry, everyone...

I will update fast since it will be the epilogue. It will be short, so anyone who likes reading short chapter will be happy.

Oh, and now I should continue with Physics test and 'Xanthic Flower'...


	5. Journey Ends!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to KOEI Dynasty Warriors.

Sorry, really. I have no excuse to make you all waiting so long for the epilogue. So here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Morning had broken. Shang Xiang was now standing right in front of the strategist room. No, she wasn't there to play any dress-up again. She was there to check whether the cure really worked or not. Would Lu Xun changed back to a man?

She knew it would be best to wait him to wake up. But she decided to just peek inside.

_What if he is still a girl?_

A question popped up on her mind. Then, the other question followed.

_What if the cure didn't work?_

_What if he forever be a girl?_

_What if…_

_What if I never find him again?_

Too many 'what if' to be answered. That made her became hesitant. Her hand slipped down from the door handle. Biting her lip, she realized that she was afraid. Afraid of not finding him back to man. Now she knew that she enjoyed having him as a girl, but much more enjoyed to have him as a man. How could she be so stupid to realize it just now? She felt something inside her that didn't want him to be a girl.

She was fear of that, and sadly, she couldn't overcome it. Turning away, she started to walk toward her room.

"Shang Xiang!"

A voice startled her. But soon she knew… the medicine didn't work. Lu Xun was still a girl. Perhaps she could never see him as a man again. Disappointed, she turned around, but her gaze never met with him. He wasn't there.

Was she just imagining? No, the voice sounded so real. The girl's voice was what told her that he was still in a girl's body. But now that he wasn't there, she must have been dreaming or something. Couldn't contain her curiosity anymore, she slammed the door to open, when then she crashed into someone that seemingly had been standing on the other side of the door.

"Shang Xiang, do you always need to enter to my room like that?"

The princess looked down to the source of the voice. It was the strategist, with his usual attire, stumbled down to the floor. And he now… returned to man. He was no longer a little girl he had been past these three days. It made her could say nothing other than blinked. By now, Lu Xun had already stood on his feet. At seeing her stared blankly at him, he waved his hand in front of her.

"Shang Xiang? Shang Xiang? Wake up!"

No response.

"Shang Xiang? What's wrong with you? You never see me as a man?"

Out of the sudden, she threw her arms to give him a huge bear hug. It made him startled and had to time to back away. "Lu Xun! You're now a man! Thank goodness you returned!" She cried, but that was tear of joy and happiness.

Lu Xun blinked, couldn't do anything other then to let her tears rushed down and wetted his clothes. He then smiled and returned her embrace. "Well, I'm happy that you like me more as a man than a girl."

^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^

The sword was nearly hit its target, when the agile body quickly spun around and backed away a few step. As the young man turned around, an arrow was released from the bow. He quickly dodged the counterattack from the princess but it had flown past him with an incredible speed. Fortunately, it just gave him a short scratch on his arm.

Shang Xiang ran toward Lu Xun. "I'm sorry. Are you okay, Lu Xun?" She examined his wound.

"Don't worry I'm okay." He put the training sword to its place. "That's enough exercise for today, don't you think?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm getting tired."

As they left the sparring area, Lu Xun decided to have a small talk with her. "Shang Xiang, you're really changed. You're no longer a rude and brusque girl you were once."

She sent him a cheeky smile. "That's thanks to you."

"But…" He continued. "What amaze me was that you don't lose any of your might in battle. You're as strong as ever. That's awesome, Shang Xiang."

She lowered her head to hide her reddening face. "Well, even if I'm a princess, I have to fight. I fight for my people, for Wu, for everyone." She then looked up at the sky, when her eyes caught a sight of two birds flying above them.

"That's my friend." Lu Xun glanced at her, and stroked her hair.

"Friend?" She frowned and gave him a pout, which made him puzzled. "I'm just a friend of yours? And nothing more than that?" She snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I have thought you wrong. I think we have something more than just a friendship."

Lu Xun blinked, still couldn't get the point of what she had said. "What do you mea…"

He wasn't allowed to continue the question, not that he should. Shang Xiang had answered him by planting a kiss on his cheek. At this, Lu Xun paralyzed. The princess gave him a playful grin and left the still stone-statued Lu Xun there. "B'bye, Xunie!"

When it had already some seconds left, Lu Xun placed a hand on his cheek where Shang Xiang had kissed him. He still couldn't say or do anything. Was that…?

He quickly ran over to the direction where Shang Xiang had left. "Wait, Shang Xiang!"

^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^==^-^

Behind a tree, two men had watched the entire event. They smiled in satisfaction.

"So, Bofu, do you think Shang Xiang is enough of a lady for you now?" Asked one of them.

The Wu emperor nodded. "I can't believe Lu Xun can do it! He's great, Gongjin! He's really the student of yours!"

Zhou Yu shook his head. "It was all Lu Xun's effort. And perhaps…" he paused for a moment. "… the potion wasn't what gave the effect most. Perhaps it was Lu Xun who truly changed Shang Xiang and not the potion. Do you think so?"

"Yeah." He answered. "Anyway, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Repay Lu Xun's help?" Asked Zhou Yu. Wide grin was formed on his lips.

"You mean…" Sun Ce gave the equally wide grin. Placing a hand under his chin, he looked thoughtful. "…Wedding of the two?"

* * *

THE END. Phew... finally completed. It's a total crap, isn't it? Well... I won't say anything here. Just want to inform you all something important. I think I will stop writing FanFic in English for some time here. I'm currently writting three stories that must be written in Indonesian. So, yeah. I'm sorry, everyone... This will be my last fanfic, but if I want to practice my English again, I will be sure to write FanFic in English. Bye!


End file.
